How It Started
by Always Straightedge and proud
Summary: This is the prequel, set back when Phil was called up from OVW in late 2006, still jeff/phil slash.
1. Chapter 1

Jeff, who had just grabbed a cold bottle of water from the cooler in the catering, when he glanced up at the sound of the idiot guys, whose sole job was putting talent over, was laughing and yelling at someone. Jeff shrugged, since he knew it was most likely the new guy, that had been called up to the ECW brand, from OVW, Phil something or other. Then he caught sight of the guy, who obviously bleached his hair blonde and wearing eyeliner as well, which he clearly looked lost.

Jeff snorted, not understanding, why Vince would want to have someone like that around, then he chuckled, remembering, what he had looked like earlier that day, when he glanced in the mirror at his hotel room. Jeff was snapped out of his thoughts, by a couple of leering voices calling.

"Oh look, it's the new guy."

"Bet he won't last 6 months."

Jeff narrowed his eyes, when Phil flinched, at the rude comments, and dropped his gym bag, then he grabbed it again and rushed out of the catering area, his face slightly red, Jeff walked over to the group of guys, who had been heckling the new guy, which all of them fell silent at his approach, Jeff paused then he walked past them in the direction, that the new guy had ran off to, Jeff heard the jobbers, immediately started talking loudly again, about the new guy once more

* * *

An hour later, Jeff walked into the bathroom, which he hadn't been able to find the new guy and hoped he hadn't ended up somewhere he shouldn't have been, since he knew how hard most of the guys was on new people, especially, where ribbing was concerned. Jeff was washing his hands, when he heard a whimpering sound, coming from one of the stalls, so he quickly dried his hands and found the new guy, sitting on the floor, in the last stall.

Only he didn't have his gym bags, this time. Phil recoiled instantly, when he glanced up and seen Jeff looking down at him, a second before Jeff finally extended his hand, to Phil, who carefully took it, noting the rough callouses on Jeff's hand, then Jeff asked slowly.

"So what happened to your gym bags, Phil? That is your name, right?"

Phil nervously said.

"Actually, my name is Phillip Jack Brooks, but mostly I go by Phil, to my friends and family, or co-workers, fans only are allowed to call me Punk. And I don't know what happened to my stuff, I left it by the sinks, while I had to go, then I came back out and my stuff was gone."

Jeff chuckled, then he said softly.

"Well I hope your stuff is all together, since you shouldn't have let it out of sight, Because most likely one of the guys grabbed it. Which all of the new guys or the other guys love to rib each other, they're even harder on fresh meat or so to speak. Don't worry, I won't bite, and one other thing, please just ignore anything you hear spoken about me, unless it comes from a credible source. Since I know you are well aware of who I am, and what my name is, I won't bother telling you that bit of info. Now let's go find your stuff."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Jeff walked back up to where Phil was just standing there, staring up at the rafters, which he could just barely see his gym bag sitting on the ledge, but he didn't see any stairs or anything leading up to the balcony. Jeff chuckled, when he seen where, Phil was looking, then he said quickly.

"Give me a minute and you'd have your stuff back."

Phil watched Jeff flick aside a curtain, that he hadn't noticed, to reveal a set of stairs, a couple minutes later, he seen Jeff pick his gym bag up, with a slightly furious look on his face, Which the look was gone, by the time, Jeff appeared in front of Phil, before he said quickly.

"Well I hope you didn't have anything important in there. See."

Phil pressed his lips together, when he took it, feeling that it was coated with something very sticky, then he opened it something, Jeff could see that he was close to tears, from someone choosing to coat both the outside and inside of the bag with honey, sugar and shaving cream. Phil dropped the bag, before sinking to the floor, as he muttered.

"Great now I have nothing to wear for tonight."

Phil sighed, then he pushed himself, back to his feet and grabbed his destroyed gym bag, then he glanced at Jeff and said.

"But thanks for your help... "

Jeff said quickly.

"Just call me Jeff."

Phil said meekly.

"Okay.

Jeff sighed and placed his arm around Phil's shoulders, then said.

"Well let's take you to Julie, I'm sure she can make you a new pair of pants or tights or whatever it is that you wear to the ring."

Phil frowned and finally fished out a super sticky pair of trunks, then he said.

"Would she be able to make me a pair, like these for tonight?"

Jeff, while leading Phil, to the makeup and clothing area, before he said.

"It depends on what she has to work with, Phil. But I think you'd probably end up with a plain pair tonight. Just forewarning you."

Phil sighed and said.

"Alright, just as long as I have something to wear, I don't care, really what it looks like."

* * *

Two weeks later, Jeff dragged Phil though the crowded bar, to the booth, where his friends and brother was sitting. Adam remarked.

"Oh look, you guys, Jeff finally came to his senses and dumped the loser for the new guy."

Phil's face turned red, when Adam, Chris, Jay, Shannon, Shane and Matt all burst out laughing, Jeff whispered to Phil.

"Just ignore them, they're just drunk, So what do you want me to get you?"

Phil quickly said.

"I just want a pepsi, nothing else."

Jeff looked at him strangely, before he shoved his way, to the bartender, then came back a few minutes later, holding a bottle of Jack Daniels, a shotglass and a can of pop.

An hour later, Phil just sat there, wondering why he even bothered in accepting Jeff's invite of joining him and his friends, here to begin with, since now they had been drinking pretty heavily, for the past hour or less, now and making him stick out like a third wheel. Phil sighed, when Jeff finally dropped his head down on the table, where they was crowded around, then he said softly.

"Jeff I think, that you have had more than enough, here let me help you back to your room."

Phil went to help Jeff up, but he was jerked away from him suddenly, by someone bellowing.

"Hands off or you'd be on a plane headed back to where, your ass came from, new guy."

Phil paused, seeing Matt barely holding someone, who he hadn't met, but knew as Randy Orton, towering over him, and looking like he'd love to kick his ass. Phil finally turned and left the bar, with his fists clenched tightly.

* * *

The next morning, Jeff was barely able to walk straight, as his still somewhat bleary eyes focused in on Phil, who was sitting at a table, by the window in the breakfast room. Phil looked up, and regarded Jeff without saying a word, for a few seconds, then finally said.

"Well I hope that your head isn't hurting too badly. But you want me to get you something to eat? I think it'd hope you feel better, Jeff."

A few minutes later, Jeff stared down at the plate of food, that Phil had sat down in front of him, along with a cup of coffee. Jeff mumbled a faint thanks, as he finally tore open a couple packets of creamer , before mixing it together with the coffee stirrer. Jeff took a drink, then immediately made a face, before he finally said.

"I'm sorry about last night, and I hope that Randy didn't do anything to you. Which he'd be showing up shortly, last night you got to see drunk Randy, but most of the time he is well mannered, however he is quick to anger. So just watch yourself around him."

"Oh telling lies about me already, to the new guy, huh, Jeff?"

Jeff stared up at Randy, who chuckled, then said.

"I'll get some food and give you two a few more minutes of talking privately."

* * *

Jeff sighed softly, when Adam plopped down in the only free seat at the table, who immediately asked.

"What's wrong Jeff? Still hung over? So this is the new guy, that started officially two weeks ago. Jeff told us about how he finally got a chance to meet you, in helping you out to find your gym bag, that ended up being trashed. Well you stick around, I know that you'd have worse things happen to you. But forewarning you, don't get too close to Jeff or else. You can be friends with him, nothing more."

Phil recoiled slightly, while pressing his lips together and managed to say.

"I'm not gay."

Adam said."

Well that's good to know, now you'd open yourself up to being attacked by some of the whores posing as wrestlers, otherwise known as the divas. So be careful around them as well."

Phil muttered.

"Thanks for the advice, Edge."

Adam snorted, then quickly said.

"Just call me Adam, since that is my name. But I only told you that about the divas, since I heard a couple of them talking about you earlier, when I went out to sit by the pool, and they both from the way they was chattering, are very eager to met you."

Phil closed his eyes, before he managed to say.

"Is that normal?"

Adam stared at him, then chuckled.

"Of course, especially with a guy, who might get pushed within his first yr here, and I watched some old tapes of yours, back when you was in Ring of Honor or something, and I have to say, I completely understand why Vince chose to sign you, but another piece of advice, do not call him anything, but Mr. McMahon, sure you can call him Vince, but never to his face, he truly hates it."

Phil sighed and said softly.

"Okay, I'll remember that, and avoid the divas, intent on getting me in bed or whatever."

* * *

Randy chuckled, then he finally glanced up, from where he was eating.

"The two girls that seeks to get you, new guy, I have to say, their names is Melina and Kelly, maybe Maria, perhaps. But you'd have to watch Melina especially. And, yes I know that you have a name, but don't expect people to call you anything new guy, for at least 6 months. However for the record, what is your name anyways?"

Phil stared at Randy, then he managed to say.

"My name is Phil. Or well my whole name is Phillip Jack brooks, but it's Phil to my co-workers, as that's what you guys are, till I get to know some of you better."

Randy glanced up, then went back to his food, Adam looked slightly amused, a second before. Phil turned, at the feel of someone's hand on his shoulder, to find Lita standing right behind him, then she said.

"Oh, Phil, hi. I'm been meaning to talk to you, so I see that you have met Jeff, Randy and Adam already. And I'm sure they have been warning you about the divas, but don't worry. I'm not one that you have to watch for, but I'll warn them off, as much as I can. By the way, I'm Lita on tv, but Amy elsewhere. Trish would've probably wanted to met you, but you was called after after she retired. However, hopefully you might get a chance to met her someday."


	2. Chapter 2

Phil just sat there, which it was a week before the Survivor Series 2006, and he was a little stressed, even though he had been in plenty of main event matches, but only at Ring Of Honor or TNA Wrestling, which wasn't the same thing as competing in one of the big matches at a big ppv for WWE, and on top of that, he was teaming with some of the people he had grew up watching on tv.

The clatter of a food tray that was sat down in front of him, broke him out of his thoughts, startled, he glanced up to find himself staring into Jeff Hardy's eyes, causing him to blanch slightly, and making Jeff say softly.

"Don't worry, Punk, I won't bite, but since you don't like anyone, but your family or friends to call you, by your real name, I guess that I'll stick to calling you by your ring name, or you can give me permission to call you that now. Though I'm sure you're hoping that we are friends, but I haven't made my mind up about you yet, since you do act a little uppity, like for instance, whenever I invite you out to have fun with me and my friends, you just sit there and glare at us for drinking."

Phil sighed and said softly, almost sadly.

"It's just that I know, how drinking heavily can destroy someone's life, Jeff and I vowed to be straight edge, when I was 15, but no, I don't mind if you wish to call my, Phil, Jeff, and that one thing when I kind of silently asked you, your name, even though I already knew it, was because I just didn't know how to address you are. I know that it wasn't quite the same, as what you went though."

* * *

Phil fell silent instantly, at the flash of warning, that suddenly gleamed, in the brown eyes of Jeff's older brother, who suddenly appeared right behind Jeff. Jeff studied Phil briefly, then he felt Matt's hand rest upon his shoulder, causing him to glance up, before Matt asked quietly.

"So what was you two talking about? Since Jeff helped you a few months ago, Phil. You two are always together, and I think that you two are acting more than friends."

Jeff cut him off and said.

"I was just telling Phil, that he shouldn't be acting so uppity, around my friends. And Phil was just telling me, why he refuses to drink and what led to him being who he is. Nothing more, and I know that you was glaring at him, Matt, Which that doesn't really bother me, in talking about it, I know it'd upset you more, because of how much older you are. But I'd really like some privacy now, Matt."

Matt sat down and said sharply.

"I don't think so, Jeff."

Jeff frowned, then he suddenly asked.

"But I guess that we are friends then, Phil. and friends exchange phone numbers."

Jeff had arched an eyebrow, while putting an emphasis on friends, then he held out his phone, and took Phil's cell to quickly added his number to Phil's list of contacts, then Phil gave Jeff, his phone back. Phil just stared at it, a little longingly, before Jeff seen his look and chuckled, then said, while waving it around.

"Oh don't worry, Phil. You make it to WrestleMania and collect your money from that ppv and trust me, you'd be able to afford it, just remember this is a big step up from where you was working before. Hell you can buy yourself a great little partypad."

Phil frowned, before Jeff chuckled again and said softly.

"Oh don't worry, I was only joking, but I did mean it about the partypad and you can let us all crash there, when we are competing in your home city. But I have to go and I'll see you around, Phil."

Jeff got up and walked off.

* * *

Matt watched him leave, then his gaze came back to Phil, and said warningly.

"Don't ever bring up that subject again, if you know what's best for you, since Jeff barely remembers our mother, and that's only, if he really thinks about her. Besides what else would you expect from someone, who lost his mother at barely 9yrs old, then almost losing his father when he was 17 yrs old, I had to quit school to help out, since he was still a minor and it was either that him being placed in the homes of one of our relatives. My family is none of your concern, and remember that and never overstep that boundary again and I mean it, Brooks."

Phil looked taken back, then he said quickly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything, by it, Matt. You're right, it was wrong of me to even hint at it and it won't happen again, I promise you that much."

Matt watched Phil quickly stand up and grab his tray, before he said.

"Good, I'm glad we came to this understanding, Phil. Just remember what we discussed, and we won't have any problems, later on, if you remember what I told you."

Phil quickly fled to the trash cans, where he dumped the trash into it, and placed his tray on top of the other dirty ones.

Ten minutes later. Phil's phone buzzed, he quickly fished it out, which it was a text from Jeff, simply saying.

'Walk straight for 5 minutes and you'd come to the service stairs, just push the open open, the stairs lead up to the roof, I'll be right outside the door, but make sure to prop the roof entrance door open, or we'd both be locked out.'

Phil quickly did what Jeff told him, then he found Jeff standing outside of the door, who watched him as he carefully propped a heavy block against the door and holding it open. Jeff shrugged and said.

"I know that I shouldn't do this, but noone's watching."

Jeff immediately grabbed Phil's hand and led him away from the door, where they was out of sight, before Jeff abruptly placed a chaste kiss against Phil's lips, causing Phil to stumble back in shock, before he stared, gaping at Jeff, then he quickly turned and fled back inside. Jeff sighed, but he knew Phil wouldn't say anything about it, but it was definity worthwhile kissing Phil, seeing the utterly shocked look on Phil's face.

* * *

Several days later, Jeff quickly cornered Phil, who he just knew had been avoiding him, since he had kissed him. Jeff stared down at Phil and said.

"So, Are you going to admit, that you have been avoiding me, Phil?"

Phil said simply.

"Of course I have, Jeff. Because of what you did, I told you a long time ago, that I'm not like that in the least. I thought you respected that."

"What are we talking about here, Jeff and Phil?"

Jeff sighed, upon hearing Adam's voice, then he glanced up at him, Phil immediately ran off to the other side of the room, happy to get away from Jeff at least for a few more hours. Adam sat down beside Jeff and repeated in a much softer voice.

"I asked you a question, Jeff. What was so important that you had to back Phil into the corner and have you two start whispering in really low voices? I know that Randy was merely curious to know, so expect him to ask you later on after the show."

* * *

Jeff stared at Adam, then he faintly mumbled.

"I kissed Phil, last monday, before the show started, so I was just demanding to know, why he has been avoiding me, since then."

Adam's eyes narrowed slightly, then he said sharply, in a low voice.

"You did what, Jeff? Honestly Jeff, I thought that you had better sense than that."

Jeff chuckled nervously, then finally muttered softly.

"Well, It was worth it, seeing the look on his face, that's the only reason I did it, to see how he'd react. Which I got a picture of his face, at that moment, if you wish to see it, Adam."

Adam studied Jeff briefly, then he said.

"Alright, show it to me."

Jeff pulled his phone out, while ignoring the slightly nervous stare that Phil had trained on him, from across the room, then both Jeff and Adam started laughing, a second before Adam said something to Jeff, then walked back over to Randy, who immediately asked him, what he and Jeff was laughing about. Adam simply said.

"Oh, it was just a funny picture, nothing for you to be concerned about, it was just Jeff's idea of a rib, since you know that he doesn't rib, like most other people does."

* * *

Phil froze briefly, realizing that Jeff only kissed him, in order to take a quick picture of his face immediately afterward, which it was nothing more than a rib. Phil covered his face briefly, then he got up grabbed his stuff and rushed out of the room, since it felt like everyone was watching him. Shawn caught his arm, as he said.

"Whoa, not so fast, we still have to go over our match later, and remember ribbing is a big part of the WWE, and Jeff Hardy has his quirks, but he generally means well, and whatever he and Adam was laughing about, you can be assured, that Adam's the only one, who seen the picture, noone else. Go on, back to where you was sitting."

Phil finally turned and slunk back to his seat, well aware that Jeff's eyes was on him, as well as being stared at by Matt, Adam and Randy. He was only too thankful that Mike and John was too busy talking among themselves to worry about staring at him as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours later, Jeff caught up with Phil and immediately draped his arm around his shoulders, causing Phil to stare at him briefly, then he sighed and asked.

"What is it?"

Jeff looked slightly annoyed, then he said.

"Why don't you join us tonight? And I don't mean what we normally do every week or so, see about once a month or more around big events, my friends and I, we normally go out somewhere to eat, I mean sure there'll be drinking going on, but not like normal. But you'll have to ride back with me, to the hotel, since we normally all meet up at the hotel, change, get cleaned up a little, then we go riding around to see what place is open, then we give them, our business for a hour or so. So you want to join us?"

Phil sighed again then finally said.

"Sure, why not."

An hour later, Phil sat down beside Jeff, before he seen Randy sit down on the other side of Jeff and immediately place his arm over Jeff's shoulders, before Jeff turned his head and gave him a sharp look, causing him to move his arm, Randy leaned forward, and peered around Jeff and snorted, then said.

"Oh look guys, Jeff chose to invite his little pet friend along with him."

Jeff snapped.

"Shut up Randy, Phil isn't my pet, and he has the right to be here, since he is my friend."

Randy chuckled and said.

"Oh, could've fooled me, from how much you two are spending time together, just remember, someone might just be watching, Jeff and get jealous at how much time you and him are spending together, and alone half the time. People do talk, Jeff."

Jeff growled.

"No shit, Randy and I have one of those persons, sitting on my right side, at the moment and the person should know, that me and Phil are just friends, nothing more, nothing less. So I highly suggest that you drop the whole subject, Randy. I came here to eat and to probably drink as well, not to get into a damned fight with you, over who my friends are."

* * *

Several months later, WrestleMania 2007.

Phil tugged slightly at the tie, he had been a little unwilling strapped into, for the Hall of Fame even, the night before WrestleMania. He looked around, still a little shocked and surprised that he was actually there, after years of watching it on tv. Though he had wanted to be seated next to Jeff, which he could barely see him sitting about 10 rows away, with his arm draped over the back of a chair, where some striking, but a little plain looking woman beside him. Phil quickly turned his gaze back to the stage, when the music started playing at long last.

Four hours later, Phil finally managed to yank the tie open, then with a soft cry he ripped it from his neck, Jeff stopped beside where he was sitting, while holding the hand of the same woman, who had her eyes trained onto the floor or looking away, Phil seen Jeff having his arm around earlier in the evening. Jeff finally said with a slight chuckle.

"Easy there, no need to kill the tie, well I just wanted to tell you that I'm heading back to the hotel and you should as well, we have a very big day tomorrow, and we gotta be at the arena tomorrow around noon, so try to get some sleep tonight, Phil. because tomorrow will be too stressful to think clearly, tomorrow, and if you need any help, you just have to call my phone, and I'll help you out any way, that I possibly can, Phil. But I'll see you tomorrow, probably at the arena, no earlier."

Phil sighed, when he watched Jeff walking away, while leading the woman away, who Jeff never even bothered inducing them, then his mouth fell open slightly, when the light flashed off the pair of rings that both Jeff and the woman wore, then he closed it, before a voice spoke nearby.

"Yes, Jeff is married, Phil, and you'd be best to remember that fact. But his marriage isn't the only relationship that he's in, and no, she allows it, maybe Jeff will let you meet her one day, but don't count on it. But come on, I'll take you back to the hotel."

Phil stepped back slightly from Adam, who was towering over him slightly, then he said quickly.

"Oh don't worry, I won't bite and besides it gives us a chance to talk privately some more."

* * *

The next night post- WrestleMania. Phil groaned slightly, when the hot spray of water suddenly turned cold, no matter much far he had it on the hot water, He finally sighed and shut it off completely. Before he pulled back the second curtain, there he grabbed his towel and quickly dried himself off, and clinched the towel around his waist and finally pulled back the last curtain and stepped out to the dressing room.

Phil was reaching for his clothes, before he jumped slightly, at the sound of Jeff's voice.

"So I finally found you, eh, Phil."

Phil finally straightened up, then turned to face Jeff, who simply said.

"I just wanted to see how you was faring, since I haven't seen you since about an hour, before dinner time at the arena. I watched your match, from earlier and it's a little bit of a shame, that you lost, but I know that you'd have plenty of matches to win at WrestleMania to come, so don't worry about losing..."

Phil watched him, then said.

"Thanks, it means a lot, to me, for you to say that."

Suddenly both Jeff and Phil heard someone calling Jeff's name, then quick as a flash, Jeff vanished out of the doorway and into the locker room, that was on the other side of the wall, of where the showers was. Phil sighed, then he finished getting dressed, before he picked up all of his things and stuffed them inside of his gym bag, and walked out to the locker room, kinda expecting to find Jeff, but Jeff and whoever had been yelling his name, was gone. Phil shrugged, since he would most likely run into him the next morning at breakfast.

* * *

Several months later, Phil, who just finished putting his corner of the locker room to rights, then he suddenly heard a commotion of someone screaming off in the distance, then he shrugged and finally made it out there a second, before he caught sight of a clearly hysterical Jeff, running down the hallway, with both Matt and Adam chasing him slightly, then Adam dropped back and returned and snapped furiously.

"What the fuck, are you all guys looking at? You should be totally ashamed of you, standing there and gawking at Jeff like that, regardless if he was suspended earlier today, him being suspended has nothing to do with how he was acting."

Adam took a deep breath, before his eyes snapped to, where Randy was standing, then Adam growled.

"Phil, Randy, I want the both of you back, inside the locker room immediately, Then I'll tell you the reason of why Jeff was acting like that."

Phil, once back inside, he went back over to his corner that he had been successful in claiming as his own space. Which he seen Adam and Randy was discussing something heavily, a second before Randy blanched slightly, at whatever Adam just told him, then Adam said firmly, a little too loudly.

"Now don't you be telling everyone that, Randy, because it is not your business to tell everyone that you see, about why Jeff was behaving earlier, when he ran by half of the roster and I mean that. But I'll be back later."

Phil watched as Adam swiftly left the locker room, a second before he finally turned his face towards Randy, when he felt his eyes on him. Phil said.

"What the hell did I do, to you, Randy? I know that I didn't do anything to offend you lately."

Randy just glared at Phil, before he finally stormed out of the locker room, as well.

* * *

Two hours later, when everything, including the buzz had died down a bit, over everyone trying to figure out, just why Jeff had ran out of the arena screaming and acting all hysterically. Phil managed to track Adam down, who looked at him, then said softly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Phil. Come with me, somewhere more private, where we don't have to worry about eavesdroppers."

30 minutes later, Phil followed Adam out to the parking lot, then Adam sighed, as he turned to face Phil, and said softly.

"Just promise me this, Phil that you won't tell anyone else, what I'm going to tell you?"

Phil said softly.

"I promise, you, Adam, I won't say a word about anything you tell me to anyone else."

Adam sighed again, as a sorrowful look came over his face briefly, then he shook his head and asked.

"You remember seeing the one woman, who was by Jeff's side, back at the hall of fame thing, before WrestleMania?"

Phil thought briefly, then said.

"Oh you mean his wife, yea I remember her."

Adam took a deep breath, before exhaling and finally managed to say.

"Well she was in a bad car accident around 6 p.m., last night, I'll say this, it was bad enough to kill Jeff's first kid instantly, which she was coming back from the doctors after finding out that she was pregnant again, but she didn't even make it to the hospital, it took the cops, this long to figure out, just how to get a hold of Jeff, by contacting Vince, so I can't imagine how he felt having to tell Jeff that. But when Jeff does return from his suspension, don't bring her up or anything, unless he's willing to talk about it. And the accident wasn't her fault or anyone's fault really, since she was slammed by one of those big older town cars that older people are fond off and well, the driver of the other car had a heart attack and died instantly."

* * *

Six weeks later, Jeff timidly pushed open the door of the locker room, which the room had been abuzz a second before the door open, but the room became deathly silent, when the eyes of the guys all turned towards him, before they all ignored him, all except for Phil, who just watched Jeff pick his way over to where Phil was sitting, then Phil slid over a bit, and allowing Jeff a space to sit down.

Phil placed his hand on Jeff's arm, as he asked quietly.

"So how are you feeling, Jeff. Which pretty much everyone has found out, but we're friends, right? And I care more about how you're doing, over anything else."

Jeff sighed and said softly.

"I'm good, I mean, I could be better, and I wish things didn't happen, but I can't change what happened, so I'm doing as well as to be expected. But I don't want to talk about it anymore, Phil."

Phil leaned over and gently grabbed his hands and gave them a slight squeeze, then said softly.

"Well I hope that we are still friends, and if you need anything, just ask me, Jeff."

Jeff gave a slight nod, then said.

"Thanks, I'll remember that for later on."


	4. Chapter 4

Prior to the Royal Rumble 2008, Jeff just sighed as he sat there, with his face in his hands. A second before he heard, Phil call over to him, as he walked up.

"Are you okay, Jeff? You kinda sound like, you're stressing out majorly. Is your match tonight, what's bothering you?"

Jeff glanced up at him suddenly, then said.

"Yes, even though I know that me and Randy finished ironing out the details of how the match should go earlier, and even though I know that I won't be winning tonight, but still, we're here in this place, and quite frankly, it is a little unnerving. But I'm glad that I will still have this, when the ppv ends tonight."

Jeff reached over and touched it, which he noticed Phil looking at it briefly, before Jeff said.

"Oh don't worry about this title, Phil. I know that you will probably end up with one of the big titles by year's end, and I think that is as sure to happen as me losing tonight."

Phil's mouth fell open, before he managed to say.

"You really think so, Jeff? I mean, there hasn't been any rumblings of me doing anything, but staying on the ECW brand."

Jeff set his title back down, then he grabbed Phil's hands tightly, as he said.

"Well the draft is in a few months, plus a lot of things can happen, since we're not even a month into the new year, Phil. But honestly, I don't see why you won't, I mean you are a good worker and over with the fans, and you know how to put on good matches, and you are consistent and reliable."

Jeff's face darkened slightly, remember, Vince telling him just why he wasn't going to win the title at the Royal Rumble, then he snapped, causing Phil to recoil briefly.

"And according to Vince, I'm not consistent or reliable, and that's why I won't be winning tonight."

* * *

Two weeks later, Phil was barely asleep, when he got woke up by two loud voices yelling at each other, and one of them oddly enough sounded like Jeff's voice, a second, before it fell silent, then he heard a door slam shut. A few minutes later, Phil heard Jeff beating on Adam's hotel room door, without getting an answer, then Phil struggled out of bed, to open the door, to find a bedraggled, red and puffy eyed and still crying Jeff, standing there in front of his door, before he asked pitifully.

"Can I crash in your room, tonight, Phil?"

Phil said sleepily.

"Sure, but I have to close the door, in order to undo the chain."

Jeff's bottom lip trembled slightly, before Phil opened the door again, only for Jeff to dash inside, then he flung himself down on the second, still made up bed. Phil shut the door and replaced the chain, then he walked over to where Jeff was sobbing openly, before Phil said.

"Hey why don't you sleep in my bed, Jeff. Since you look pretty upset and in need ot some comfort."

Jeff stared up at Phil, then he managed to stumble off the bed, he was laying on, to collapse onto Phil's bed, a second before Phil laid down beside him and asked softly.

"You want to talk about it?"

Jeff snapped, in a pained voice.

"Adam warned me against dating him, but we didn't have any issues till around November, then I knew he was acting funny, but I just ignored it, thinking that it was just my grief talking, but tonight. I walked in on him fucking his best friend, right in our hotel room. Well fuck him, he can fuck his best friend all his wants now. I'm done with his lying cheating ass."

Jeff started sobbing uncontrollably, causing Phil to loosely wrap his arms around Jeff's waist, not sure he knew what to say.

* * *

An hour later, Phil jerked awake by a loud firm and steady knocking against his hotel door. He stretched, then he climbed out of bed and ambled over and asked though the door.

"Who is it?"

A loud voice said firmly.

"Phillip, open the door, because I know Jeff is in your room."

Phil sighed, then removed the chain and opened the door, to Adam, and said softly.

"Jeff's asleep, he finally fell asleep about 15 or so minutes ago. I think that it's best to let him sleep the rest of the night, Adam. No he didn't tell me anything, except that he dumped the person he was dating, because he caught him cheating an hour ago."

Adam ignored Phil and went over to where Jeff was sound asleep, before he gently scoop him up and carried him out of the room, a second before Phil watched him push the door to his own room open, across the hall.

Phil sighed, then he glanced down the hallway, only to see Randy standing there glaring at him. Then Randy's face turned red, as he stormed down the hallway, after propping his door open, then growled.

"What the fuck are you looking at? You damned cocksucker, that's all you'd be good for Brooks. You are nothing but a piece of trash."

Phil recoiled from Randy instantly, while noticing the beginning of a blackeye, under Randy's right eye.

"RANDAL, GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM OR ELSE."

Adam's voice rung out angrily, causing Randy's face to contort from sheer anger, then he stormed back to his hotel room and slammed the door. Adam shut his hotel door once more, causing Phil to meekly do the same, before he finally went to bed and finally fell asleep once more.

* * *

The next morning, Phil was in the middle of eating his breakfast, when Jeff sat down at the table, where he was sitting, causing him to glance up suddenly. Before Jeff finally said.

"Thanks for letting me crash in your room, last night, till Adam got back to his room."

Phil swallowed and started to answer, but Jeff vanished again, causing Phil to mumble to himself.

"I did it, because I love you, Jeff. But I don't know how to tell you that."

Phil sighed, then stared down at his food a bit wistfully, wishing he had the courage to utter those words to Jeff. But instead, he went back to eating once more.

"Phil, I have to talk to you."

Startled, Phil glanced up at Adam, who was sitting across from him, right where Jeff had been sitting. Phil put the plastic fork down again, and managed to swallow and say softly.

"Go on."

Adam sighed, then he said.

"Look, I know that you care deeply about Jeff and he may or may not have those same feelings, but I'd ask you kindly to give him some time, he realize it soon enough, maybe before WrestleMania, hopefully. Or I'll lock you two in a dark closet somewhere, long enough for him to stop being a stubborn ass and realize that you and him both have a mutual attraction and feelings for each other. But right now, he just needs time to get over, the events that happened last night."

Phil nodded and said softly.

"I realize and understand that, Adam. But I'd like him to make up his own mind about being with me, not to be forced into it."

Adam chuckled and said slowly.

"Sometimes Jeff is blind to what he truly wants, especially if he thinks the other person doesn't have those same feelings. And he thinks that you only care about him as a friend nothing more, but I'm pretty sure that your feelings are more than just being friendly towards him."


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks later, Adam sighed, as he sat there in the talent meeting, as he tuned out what Stephanie was saying. Adam turned his head slightly to catch sight of Phil's face, which he could see that he was seeting at what Stephanie was saying, when she informed everyone that Jeff had been suspended for 60 days. Once they was dismissed, Adam felt Phil's heated stare on him, but he ignored it, and was the first person out of the room, since he was hoping to find Jeff.

Adam walked into the locker room, then he sighed. Since Jeff's bags was there, but he was nowhere to be found, so he called his cellphone, only to hear it ringing in the same room as him. Adam walked over to Jeff's gym bags, and glanced down to find Jeff's phone sitting on the bench beside his bags.

Two hours later, after searching though every room and closet in the building. Adam finally found Jeff sitting on a chair, that was in a bathroom on the top floor, where the offices was on. Adam said slowly.

"Here Jeff, I think you might need your phone. So why are you way up here for?"

Jeff stared at him, with a guarded look on his face and in his eyes, then he said.

"You already know why, Adam. I don't feel like hearing him bitching about my mistakes."

Adam crouched down beside him and said.

"Look Jeff, I know you don't want to, but you have to talk to Phil, sooner rather than later. Because the sooner you do, the more likely he will be able to listen clearly to you, but he's not someone, that you want to let them stew, because it will just make matters worse for the both of you, and I know you two has feelings for each other. So please come with me and you and him can talk."

Jeff snapped.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Adam. Period, now if you'd excuse me."

Adam straightened up, before he suddenly snatched Jeff's arm and shoved his phone into his back jeans pocket. Jeff stared at him, slightly angry at his actions, then he turned and stormed out of the bathroom. Adam quickly left the bathroom, but by the time he walked into the hallway again, Jeff had vanished once more. Adam growled, since he truly hated Jeff's uncanny habit of when he wanted to disappear, it was like he vanished into thin air.

* * *

An hour later.

"Hey, Adam wait up."

Adam turned at the sound of someone calling his name. Adam seen Matt hurrying up to him, then he quickly asked.

"Hey have you seen Jeff?"

A slightly oud, but clearly livid voice rang out.

"Yes, Adam have you seen Jeff? Since before we had to attend that meeting?"

Both Adam and Matt turned at the sound of Phil, who stalked up to them. Adam said slowly, not wanting to give too much away.

"Yes I seen Jeff, about an hour ago, and yes, Phil. I told him to talk with you, hell I even tried to drag him to your locker room, but he took off, and was gone in the matter of seconds, so I really have no idea where he is. Since I found him in the restroom. You should call his cellphone, since I shoved it into his pocket, before he vanished."

Phil's face twisted in sheer anger, then he pulled out his cellphone and dialed Jeff's cell, then he stood there getting more pissed, till the phone went to voicemail after ringing 10 times. Phil gritted his teeth, before he growled.

"He has his phone on, but he refused to pick up, because it rang several times."

Phil looked like he was ready to explode, but finally he held himself together to storm off down the hallway.

* * *

Four hours later.

Jeff barely stripped off his ring gear, when he froze, when Phil's loud, close to screaming voice, coming from the hallway, as he yelled at someone to get the hell out of his way. Causing Jeff to quickly say.

"Tell him, I'm not here, if he asks. Jay."

Jeff rushed into one of the shower stalls, a second before Jeff heard the door slam open, and he heard Phil snap at Jay.

"Which stall is he in? I know he's in here, because his shit is sitting right there."

Jeff cringed slightly, when he heard Jay quickly say.

"Look, I'm not going to get into a fight with you, Phil. He'll be out soon enough, now if you excuse me. I'm going back to my locker room."

Jeff sighed, as he finally started washing himself, a second before he started hearing Phil jerking aside the curtains of the other stalls, checking for Jeff. Jeff bit his lip slightly, before he continued. Jeff was nearly finished rinsing the soap off, when he heard Phil yell at him, causing Jeff to freeze, since he sounded like he was sounding right in front of the curtain.

"Jeff, it won't do you a damned bit of good, to stay in there, any longer than what it takes to get a shower and wash up, and then rinse off. So I'm timing you. And you've been in there for nearly ten minutes, so you should be about finished."

Jeff heard Phil finally walk back to the bench, causing him to sigh, and timidly finish up, before he bit his lip, when he heard Phil shaking out his gym bag, and dumping everything onto the bench. Jeff didn't want to, but he finally turned off the water, then he immediately heard Phil stomp back over to the curtain and shoved his left hand inside, that held his towel. Jeff weakly took it, causing Phil's hand to vanish again. Then he heard Phil snap.

"Five minutes, Jeff. Should be enough for you to dry off."

Jeff bit his lip, as he hurridly scrubbed at himself, then he briskly rubbed his hair as dry as he could get it, then he barely managed to tie the towel around his waist, before the curtain was yanked up, to reveal a slightly red faced Phil standing there. Jeff waited till he finally said nervously.

"Are you going to move, so I can get dressed, Phil?"

Phil snapped viciously.

"You lost the right to use my first name, Jeff. The only name you can call me, is Punk, nothing more."

Jeff's mouth fell open slightly, then he waited til Phil finally stepped aside, causing Jeff to rush over to where his clothes was sitting in a slight crumpled heap on the bench, thanks to Phil wadding them up, after he shook them out, after he had pulled them out of Jeff's gym bag, before dumping the rest of the stuff on the floor. Jeff pulled his towel off and quickly dried off his feet, then sat the towel to the side and quickly slipped on his boxers, then he pulled his pants on and quickly ran the belt though the belt loops, before he reached for his shirt, but Phil grabbed his arm and snapped at him.

* * *

15 minutes later, Adam paused outside of the showers, when he suddenly realized that Phil and Jeff was screaming at the top of their lungs at each other, a second before it sounded like Phil had slapped Jeff causing both of them to fall silent, then Phil growled viciously.

"I hate you Jeff and I wish to god, that I never laid eyes on you, nor accepted your offer to help me, that day. In finding my gym bags."

Adam stepped to the side, right before Jeff ran out of the room, where the showers was, in tears, then Adam caught sight of Phil, who still looked even more pissed off, then what he had looked earlier. Then Phil stormed off in the other direction.

Matt found Jeff curled up in a ball, close to where the doors led to the back parking lot, as Jeff kept sobbing. Matt sighed, as he set Jeff's bags down, then pulled Jeff close, who immediately cried out in unbearable pain.

"He hates me. Oh, god it hurts so much, I love him so much."

Matt gently shushed him, as he carefully Jeff up, before saying softly.

"I know Jeff, I know you love him. But here let me carry you to the rental car. I think you'd feel better when we get to the hotel."

* * *

Two months later, Phil stormed though the hallway searching for Jeff, but soon found himself in the catering area, where his eyes fell on Jeff, who looked a littl ragged, from the last time he seen him, which he knew, was probably from his house burning down. Their eyes met, a second before Jeff was out of the chair he had been sitting in, before he fled from the room, with Phil running across the room after him, but by the time he reached the other side, where Jeff had ran out of the room. Jeff had vanished from sight, despite the hallway didn't have any doors leading off from it, Causing Phil to scratch his head slightly, then he shook his head, vowing that he'd catch Jeff in the showers later that night.

Two hours later, Phil stumbled across Jeff, close to his own dressing room. Jeff froze instantly as he glanced behind himself, only to realize that it was a deadend hallway. Phil crossed his arms over his chest, before he said.

"I think it's time we had a talk, Jeff."

Jeff snapped, as he tried to slowly inch by Phil.

"Right, I don't think so, Punk. Now I suggest you get out of my way."

Jeff tried to bolt past him, only for Phil to chuckle as he suddenly caught Jeff around the waist, making him screech and start struggling against Phil, who spoke briskly.

"Jeff, You're not getting away from me, so best if you just stopped fighting me."

Jeff yelped.

"Get off of me, Punk."

Before he managed to jab Phil in the stomach, and allowing Jeff to free one of his hands just enough to catch him with a unexpected lowblow, causing Phil to give a strangled groan, before his grip loosened enough for Jeff to shove him away from him and disappear down the hallway, as Phil gave another groan of pain, as he sunk to the floor.

* * *

Phil was still sitting there, when Adam walked up, looking for Jeff. Phil glanced up, at the sound of his voice.

"You looking for Jeff as well, Phil?"

Phil managed to push himself up to his feet gingerly, before he said.

"I found him and had him, but he punched me, in the worst place possible, then took off. I haven't seen him since. I just wanted to talk to him, nothing more. About what I said to him, that night."

Adam studied him, then reached out to steady Phil, when he staggered slightly, before Adam said quietly.

"I know that you want to beg his forgiveness, Phil. But you can't force him to talk to you, if he doesn't wish to. Since you hurt him pretty badly, in what you said, and of course you slapping him didn't help matters. But the only thing that Jeff has been stuck on since, is you saying that you hate him and that you'd wish you never met him. Trust me, Jeff spent quite a few nights crying himself to sleep over it, and I know that you listened to the voice messages he had left on your phone, but you should know, you not answering his calls, hurt him almost as badly as you telling him that you hate him. I would think he'd come around someday, but at this point I highly doubt it."

Adam glanced at Phil, whose face was drawn and full of pain, while he rehashed everything he had screamed at Jeff, since Adam had brought up Phil snapping at Jeff, that he hated him, two months ago. Adam thought about something, then he finally started talking again.

"Like I said so long ago, to give Jeff time. But this time, you hurt Jeff so badly. I don't know if he'll get over it enough or be willing to trust you again."

Adam finally turned and walked over to Jeff's locker room, and opened the door, but the room was empty, so he walked away from where Phil was still leaning against the wall, watching him sadly.

* * *

The next morning.

Phil walked into the breakfast nook, where he paused in the doorway, as he scanned the room, then his eyes fell on Jeff, who was glaring at him with unchecked anger, while his eyes kept shifting to see if he could escape another way out of the room, to no avail. Phil sighed, then he started walking towards him, despite Jeff getting to his feet. Jeff tried to step around him, but Phil quickly blocked him and laid his hand on Jeff's arm briefly, as he said.

"Jeff, please can we talk? I'm..."

Jeff jerked away from him and fled the room. Phil sighed, when he had seen the sheer pain, that flashed in his eyes before Jeff ran out of the room, without allowing him to finish his sentence.

Phil finally turned around and trudged out of the room, before he slipped into the bathroom, before he stopped by the sinks, at the sound of someone sobbing softly. So he walked past the row of stalls, till he got to the last one. Which the sound of someone crying immediately vanished, Phil knocked on the door slightly, before Jeff growled.

"Go away, Punk. I have nothing to say to you ever again."

* * *

December 14th 2008.

Phil just stood there, close to the curtain, the guys would have to come back though after their matches or promos. Phil sighed, as he glanced at the tv screen, which showed Jeff was finally walking to the back, after he had climbed down off the stage prop. Jeff stopped instantly, when he walked though the curtain, only to find Phil waiting for him. Jeff's eyes narrowed instantly, before he snapped.

"What the fuck do you want, Punk? I don't have time for your damned bullshit. Now If you excuse, me I'm hitting the showers."

Jeff tried to walk by him, only for Phil to step in his path, and say quickly.

"I just wanted to tell you, thanks for telling me, what you did, earlier this year, about me winning my first major title, I know that I don't have it anymore. But I'm glad that Vince finally made the right decision in putting the title on you at long last. So I just came back here to offer you my congrats."

Phil watched as Jeff's eyes softened a bit, before they suddenly filled with tears, Jeff shoved past him and ran, accidently dropping the WWE title in the process. Phil sighed, as he hurried over to it and grabbed it, intending to take it to Jeff.

An hour later. Phil knocked on the door to Jeff's hotel room, since he wanted to talk to Jeff. Adam opened it, then stared at Phil briefly, before saying.

"Look, Phil. Jeff didn't mean to act rude, earlier, when he snatched the title from you, when you gave it back to him, after finding him in the showers. sooner or later, he will finally decide to talk with you, you just have to wait it out till then, but he certainly doesn't want to talk to you right now."

25 minutes later, Phil tossed and turned in his bed, before he growled, then he climbed out of bed and got dressed again, intending to visit the hotel bar, since he obviously couldn't sleep. Phil quickly grabbed his room key, then he stalked out of his room, and to the stairwell, because he didn't wish to wait on the damned elevator.

* * *

Phil glanced at his watch, which read that it was close to 3 a.m., and he hadn't seen anything remotely interesting to watch in the bar as of yet. Then Phil's gaze fell on Randy, who was pushing his way though the crowd, then he sneered at him briefly, before slamming a folded up letter on the table, as he snapped.

"Give that to him, the next time you see him. Brooks."

Randy spun and stormed off again, Phil sighed, as he picked up the letter, not caring what it said. So he dropped it back to the table, and looked around the bar again, fully intending on leaving soon. Before his gaze fell on some woman, who was slowly making her way over to him, with a nearly full martini, Phil slid over slightly, before she sat down and put the cup down, and said.

"So what brings you down here in the middle of the night?"

Phil chuckled and said.

"Just sheer boredom, which my name is Punk. But I think I'm going to head back to my room now."

She laughed, then said.

"Why don't you stay and keep me company, and don't worry about that thing, my friends more or less shoved it into my hand, but that was an hour ago. I'm not much of a drinker or anything. So you going to read that letter?"

Phil looked at her, before she suddenly said.

"Oh I'm being so rude my name is Nicole. I didn't mean to slight you, after you told me, your name."

Phil chuckled, then said.

"It's okay, as for the letter, this is the only thing. That I plan to do with it."

Phil grabbed it, then he tore it in half, then tore the two pieces in half again, before crumpling it up and shoving it into his pocket, as he finally said.

"It wasn't for me, but the person it was meant for, well they would've done the same thing. But would your friends missed you if you left the bar?"

She glanced at the dance floor, then said.

"Doubtful, but I'm ready to leave anyways."

* * *

15 minutes later, Phil led her off the elevator, then stopped in the middle of the hallway, as his eyes met Jeff, who was standing at the door of his room, then his mouth fell open, when he seen that Phil wasn't alone. Phil left the woman standing by the door of his hotel room,, then Jeff turned and rushed down the hallway away from him, before he barely caught up with Jeff. Phil grabbed his arm as he quickly said.

"It's not what it looks like, Jeff. Please just hear me out."

Jeff glanced down the hallway, before he snapped in a pained voice.

"Oh it's pretty obvious, what it looks like and you told me a long time ago, that you wasn't gay and you knew that I was going to finally talk to you, then you chose to rub it in my face, that you're not gay. Well good luck with her, Punk."

Jeff jerked his arm away from him and shoved him away, before Jeff rushed into the hotel room that he was sharing with Adam. Phil sighed, when he heard Adam ask Jeff what was wrong. Phil finally turned and walked back to his hotel room.


End file.
